Terwene/es
English•Español•Esperanto las versiones en español y esperanto están desactualizadas 'Clasificación' Terwene es una LAI (Lengua Auxiliar Internacional) basada en parte en la gramática del esperanto (con influencia del chino), pero con palabras de origen principalmente de los cinco idiomas más hablados: chino (mandarín), inglés, español, hindi y árabe. Es un idioma SVO aglutinante a posteriori, ''aunque más inclinado a los idiomas aislantes que otros idiomas aglutinantes como el esperanto. 'Fonología' Terwene usa todas las letras del alfabeto latino básico. El '''acento' cae siempre en la anteúltima sílaba. 'Consonantes' 'Vocales' 'Sistema de escritura' La pronunciación ideal para la r es como en "perro", pero cualquier sonido cercano que sea distinguible del resto del alfabeto funciona. 'Fonotáctica' Las palabras pueden terminar en vocales, semivocales, o las siguientes consonantes: d, f, h, l, m, n, r, s, x, z, j. ''Las raíces no deben terminar en más de una consonantes. Las palabras no deben tener grupos de consonantes de más de dos (sin contar semiconsonantes). Cada a vocal se le puede asignar una semivocal cuando se pronuncia una palabra, no dos, por ejemplo "yawa" debería ser pronunciada "ya-wa", no "yaw-a". '''Grupos consonánticos permitidos:' Diptongos permitidos':' 'Gramática' 'Pronombres' En la tercera persona no hay distinción de género, pero sí hay distinción entre "personas" y otras cosas. Esto se puede interpretar de varias maneras. Usualmente, se usa palabra "hi" para humanos y "so" para cualquier otra cosa. Pero más generalmente "hi" puede usarse para cualquier cosa capaz de comunicarse, aunque también puede usarse para animales, plantas u objetos inanimados por razones de estilo, como al hablar sobre las mascotas. Los pronombres plurales se forman añadiendo -su al pronombre singular (decidí no usar solamente -s porque crearía problemas con los verbos que comienzan con s-). "Mi" viene de todos los idiomas europeos donde aparece, como en español, inglés, italiano, etc. "Tu" viene del español, y también aparece en otros idiomas europeos como "du" en alemán. "Hi" viene del inglés "he" (él) y del árabe "hi" (ella). 'Sustantivos' Los sustantivos normales terminan en -e en la forma singular. El plural se forma añadiendo -s. Aparte de eso, los sustantivos no cambian, pero pueden ser combinados con otras palabras para formar nuevos significados. 'Verbos' Los verbos terminan en -ar en infinitivo, esta terminación se reemplaza para expresar otros tiempos o modos. Los verbos tienen cinco sufijos que se usan para crear un montón de verbos diferentes desde unos pocos verbos originales. * '-ad- '''da al verbo más duración, si el verbo significa una acción instantánea, entonces añadir este sufijo generalmente lo hace significar el resultado de esa acción. Ejemplos: ** kahar = decir ➜ kahadar = hablar ** har = tener ➜ hadar = poseer ** bisar = ver ➜ bisadar = mirar/observar * -'''ek- '''da al verbo un sentido más instantáneo o significa el comienzo de una acción ** ranar = correr ➜ ranekar = salir corriendo ** siar = saber ➜ siekar = aprender (empezar a saber) ** karar = hacer ➜ karekar = hacer repentinamente ** har = tener ➜ hekar = obtener/conseguir ** dormar = dormir ➜ dormekar = dormirse * '-end-''' le da el significado de la culminación de la acción ** canar = ir ➜ canendar = llegar ** dormar = dormir ➜ dormendar = despertarse * '-if- '''hace al verbo transitivo si no lo era, en caso contrario lo hace significar "causar que alguien haga X" ** dormekar = dormirse ➜ dormekifar = dormir a alguien ** dormendar = despertarse ➜ dormendifar = despertar a alguien ** ekar = comenzar ➜ ekifar ➜ comenzar algo ** folar = caer ➜ folifar ➜ dejar caer * '-os- solo se usa en verbos transitivos para hacerlos intransitivos o reflexivos ** teycar = sostener ➜ teycosar = sostenerse ** teycekar = agarrar ➜ teycekosar = agarrarse '''El modo condicional Este modo tiene dos terminaciones: -ol para el pasado y -em para el resto (generalmente presente o futuro). Este modo representa verbos en español como "haría", "hiciera", "sería", "fuese", etc. Presente/Futuro * Si mi si'ol' xeno, mi labor'ol' = Si supiera cómo, trabajaría Pasado: * Si mi si'em '''date, mi labor'em''' = Si hubiera sabido eso, habría trabajado Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo este "tiempo pasado del modo condicional" se usa en español para expresar algo que debería o podría haberse hecho pero no lo fue. En estos casos Terwene suele usar el pasado. * Mi pixw'el' no mancar so, tan mi karel = No debería (debía) comer eso, pero lo hice * Mi abl'el' ranar, tan mi no karel = Yo podría (podía/pude) haber corrido, pero no lo hice Participios El participio activo es la raíz del verbo más el sufijo -ant- y una terminación correspondiente a su función. El pasivo se forma en cambio con -ed-: Todos los ejemplos: * -ant-: ** -an: Mi swan mancanta mafes = Estoy comiendo manzanas ** -el: Mi swel mancanta mafes = Estaba comiendo manzanas ** -on: Mi swon mancanta mafes = Estaré comiendo manzanas ** -ol: Mi swax mancanta mafes = Estaría comiendo manzanas ** -em: Mi swem mancanta mafes = Habría estado comiendo manzanas ** -os generalmente no tiene sentido con -ant- * -ed-: el significado puede variar entre presente o pasado dependiendo del verbo y del contexto, por ejemplo alguien "conocido" no es alguien que fue conocido, sino alguien que es conocido, en cambio algo "comido" suele ser algo ya comido en el pasado, pero puede ser algo que comúnmente se come en un lugar. Para diferenciar, se pueden usar palabras como "hoim" (ahora). ** -an: Mafes swan manceda = Las manzanas fueron (o son) comidas ** -el: Mafes swel manceda = Las manzanas habían sido (o eran) comidas ** -on: Mafes swon manceda = Las manzanas habrán sido (o serán) comidas ** -ol: Mafes swax manceda = Las manzanas estarían (o serían) comidas ** -em: Mafes swem manceda = Las manzanas hubieran sido comidas ** -os: Mafes swos manceda! = ¡Que las manzanas sean comidas! Adjetivos y adverbios Los adjetivos terminan con -a. Pueden coincidir en número con los sustantivos añadiendo -s, pero no es obligatorio y solo se recomienda cuando puede prevenir malentendidos serios, por ejemplo cuando el sustantivo no aparece en la oración. Los adverbios terminan en -o y no coinciden en número. 'Sintaxis' Posesión La posesión (o a veces relación) se muestra usando la partícula "te", que viene del chino "de" y funciona de la misma manera, que es la manera opuesta del español "de". Por ejemplo: * Mi te awte = Mi auto * Hi swan Lukas te penge = Ella es amiga de Lucas * Dome swan tusu te = La casa es de ustedes * (Data) womire, xenule te dome swan ega, swan mi te penge = El hombre, cuya casa es grande, es mi amigo Preguntas Las preguntas del tipo SÍ/NO (o preguntas que dan opciones para responder) son creadas añadiendo la particula ma al final de la oración. * Tu swan bona = Eres buena * Tu swan bona ma? = ¿Eres buena? Ma también puede usarse en oraciones negativas * Tu no swan aytire ma? = No eres padre, o sí? Las preguntas que dan las respuestas posibles usualmente usan el conector "xor" que es básicamente un "o exclusivo" de lógica (significa que puedes elegir una de las opciones pero no más de una). Ejemplos: * Tu bolan kafe xor cate ma? = ¿Quieres café, o té? En esa oración se expresa explícitamente que puedes elegir café o té pero no ambos. * (Ya,) kafe. = (Sí,) café. * (Ya,) cate. = (Sí,) té. * Kituta, xyexe. = Ninguno, gracias. En cambio, si el hablante quiere dar la opción de elegir más de una opción, debe usar el conector "or" que es un "o inclusivo". Por ejemplo: * Tu bolan late, sukare or otre en tu te kafe ma? = ¿Quieres leche, azúcar u otra cosa en tu café? ** Ya, late. = Sí, leche. ** No, kitute. = No, nada. ** Ya, amba = Sí, ambas. Otras preguntas se hacen con correlativos xen-. A diferencia de muchos idiomas, pero en coincidencia con el chino, el orden de las preguntas no necesita modificarse para hacer la pregunta, la palabra con xen- se coloca justo donde iría la respuesta. Por ejemplo: * Tu mancan xene? = ¿Qué estás comiendo? (¿Tú comes qué?) * Tu swan xenule te aytise? = ¿De quién eres madre? (¿Tú eres madre de quién?) Orden de las palabras Orden básico El Terwene sigue el orden SVO (sujeto verbo objeto), pero también se permite OSV (el orden de Yoda) y VSO. Se permiten estos tres órdenes porque es el máximo que se puede permitir y que permite siempre diferenciar el sujeto del objeto. La regla general es "el más cercano a la izquierda del verbo, es el sujeto". Se eligió SVO porque es el orden más usado en el mundo, incluyendo los tres idiomas más grandes. Aparte del orden, no hay nada que diferencie al sujeto del objeto, así que incluso los pronombres permanecen iguales cuando son el objeto de la oración: * Mi aman tu = Yo te amo * Hi aman hi = Ella/él lo/la ama * Misu bisel hisu = Nosotros/as los/las vimos Adjetivos y otros modificadores Los adjetivos suelen ir antes del sustantivo que modifican, pero se permite ponerlos después si no crea malentendidos. Cuando hay dos adjetivos para un sustantivo, pueden ir juntos antes o después del sustantivo, pueden estar separados por el sustantivo, y pueden estar separados por la palabra "he" (y) o no separados por nada. * Bela teliga womise / Womise bela teliga / Bela womise teliga / Bela he teliga womise / Womise bela he teliga = La/una mujer linda e inteligente En general los modificadores van antes de lo que modifican. Artículos No hay artículo definido (el/la/los/las) ni indefinido (un/una). pero el número "wan" (uno) puede usarse como artículo indefinido si es necesario, por ejemplo, hay palabras que a veces son contables y a veces incontables, añadir "wan" especifica el significado contable: * Mi mancan mafe = Yo como manzana (quizá una, quizá una rodaja, quizá puré de manzana) * Mi mancan wan mafe = Yo como una manzana * Mi mancan mafes = Yo como manzanas En cambio hay palabras que pueden ser solamente contables o incontables, en esos casos se debe evitar usar "wan": * Mi swan wome = Soy una/la persona El artículo definido no existe porque su uso variaría mucho dependiendo de la lengua materna del hablante, éste no existe en idiomas importantes como el chino y el ruso, así que por simplicidad Terwene tampoco tiene. Por ejemplo veamos las comparaciones. Las palabras para comparativo y superlativo son "mas" (más) y "mos" (el/la más), y la palabra para "que" es "ke": * Mi swan mas bona ke tu = soy mejor que tú * Mi swan mas tala ke tu = soy más alto que tú * Hi swan mas bela ke tu = ella es más linda que tú * Hi swan mos bela = él es el más lindo Pero hay otro modo de decir el superlativo: * Hi swan mas bela ke tutules = él es más lindo que todos Números Los números se combinan justo como en chino: * 10: deg * 20: dosdeg * 30: sandeg * 400: kwarpay * 800: copay * 9 000: naw mil * 323 456: sanpay dosdeg san mil kwarpay kwindeg low Después de 999 999 hay palabras creadas de manera similar a "millón", "billón", "trillón" pero de manera más regular: número + ilye. El Terwene sigue la misma escala que el Inglés, cada nueva palabra añade tres ceros, esto se llama escala corta, y significa que lo que en español llamamos "mil millones" en Terwene es un billón (dosilye). A diferencia del español, la palabra "un" antes de "millón/billón/etc." no es necesaria. * pay = cien * mil = mil * wanilye = un millón * dos wanilye's '= dos millones * sif dosilye's' = siete mil millones También está permitido simplemente leer los números uno por uno, como en chino se hace para decir años y números de teléfono, por ejemplo: * 1998 = wan naw naw co * 2000 = dos nul nul nul * 233445 = dos san san kwar kwar kwin Los números ordinales se crean añadiendo -a. Otras terminaciones dan otros significados útiles: * wana = primer/o/a * pay dosdeg coa = centésimo vigésimo octavo * wanao = en primer lugar, primeramente * doso = de a dos, en pares * dosao = en segundo lugar, segundamente * dego = de a diez, en grupos de a diez * ... El pronombre reflexivo Terwene tiene el pronombre reflexivo "os" que se usa como reflexivo para todas las personas gramaticales. Estos son sus usos: * Para hacer a una oración reflexiva (que la acción le ocurre al sujeto) para cualquier sujeto (aunque también se puede repetir el sujeto para hacer a la oración reflexiva, por ejemplo "mi limpan mi" o "myawe mancifan myawe"): ** Mi limpan os '''= Yo '''me baño ** Tu mancifan os '''= Tú '''te alimentas ** Myawe limpan os = El gato se limpia * Para especificar o enfatizar a quién le pertenece algo: ** Hi bisel (hi te) os '''te dome = Él vio su '''propia casa ** Mi aman (mi te) os '''te ermise = Amo a mi '''propia hermana * Como el sufijo -os- visto anteriormente para hacer un verbo reflexivo o intransitivo. * Como raíz para construir otras palabras: ** osaxe = propiedad ** mortar = morir; morta = muerto/a; morte = muerte; mortifar = matar; mortife = asesinato; ➜ osmortifar = suicidarse; osmortife = suicidio Comparación * Comparativo: ''' ** Hi swan mas bona ke tu = Él es mejor que tú ** Hi swan kimas tala ke tu = Él es menos alto que tú * '''Superlativo: ** Hi swan mos bona inter tutules/fro Argentine/de data oge = Ella es la mejor de todos/de Argentina/de ese grupo ** Hi swan kimos tala = Ella es la menos alta * Iguales: Hi swan (dato) bela xeno tu = Ella es (tan) linda como tú Oraciones subordinadas Las oraciones subordinadas usan correlativos que empiezan en "xen-" o, si esos correlativos no funcionan, la partícula "ke": * El correlativo xen- suele ir primero en la oración subordinada para conectar con la otra oración, pero hay que tener cuidado de que el correlativo respete el orden de las palabras según la función que cumple: ** Mi no sian(,) xener hi swan = Yo no sé dónde está él ** Mi tafahan kos xene hi karel date = Entiendo por qué él hizo eso ** Hi swan wome xenule te dome swan blodala = Ella es la persona cuya casa es roja * Para conectar oraciones que no pueden conectarse con un correlativo xen-, se usa la partícula "ke": ** Mi sian ke hi swan en os te dome = Yo sé que él está en su (propia) casa ** Mi tafahan ke date no swan ibla = Entiendo que eso no es posible ** Mi no sian ke hi swan en os te dome = Yo no sabía que/si ella estaba en su (propia) casa * Para conectar oraciones cuando la oración subordinada representa una pregunta con "ma" (en español usamos la palabra "si"), se usa la misma partícula "ma" para conectar ** Mi no siel ma hi swel en os te dome = No sé si ella estaba en su casa ** Mi kwestan ma hi kahadan Terwene = Yo pregunto si ella habla Terwene 'Léxico' Pasar de un tipo de palabra a otro Cambiar la terminación de una palabra puede cambiar su significado de verbo a sustantivo, sustantivo a adjetivo/adverbio, y así. Veamos lo que suele sucederle al significado: * Adjetivo a verbo: la palabra suele volverse un verbo transitivo "hacer que algo sea Xadjetivo": ** gara = cálido ➜ garar = calentar * Verbo a adjetivo: se vuelve el adjetivo para las cosas que se usan o son necesarias o están relacionadas a la acción del verbo: ** mancar = comer ➜ manca = para comer/relacionado a la comida * Verbo a sustantivo: este sustantivo suele ser el nombre de la acción del verbo, pero puede ser también el proceso del verbo: ** mancar = comer ➜ mance = comida (una de las comidas del día) ** dormar = dormir ➜ dorme = sueño (el dormir, no soñar) * Sustantivo a verbo: este verbo suele ser la acción que se hace con el objeto: ** martile = martillo ➜ martilar = martillar * Adjetivo a sustantivo: el nombre de la cualidad del adjetivo: ** bela = bello/a ➜ bele = belleza ** kibela = feo/a ➜ kibele = fealdad ** fasta = rápido ➜ faste = rapidez ** ega = grande ➜ ege = tamaño/grandeza ** tala = alto/a ➜ tale = altura * Sustantivo a adjetivo: usualmente "relacionado a Xsustantivo" o "para Xsustantivo": ** cate = té ➜ cata = de té/para té *** cata peye = una taza para té ** myawe = gato ➜ myawa = para gatos, gatuno/a Correlativos Los correlativos son palabras que consisten de ciertos inicios y terminaciones y que se pueden organizar en una tabla. "kos -e" y "-a leye" están en la tabla para explicar cómo se forman y usan porque son usuales, pero técnicamente no son correlativos en sí mismos, si no que se derivan de otros correlativos. De la misma forma este sistema se puede crear para hacer otros seudocorrelativos. Las palabras específicas para los significados de la fila horizontal son: * ime = momento (también es un sufijo) * ere = lugar (también es un sufijo) * kose = razón * xenoe = modo * une = cantidad * ule = individuo * leye = tipo/clase Ejemplos de los correlativos en uso * -a ** Tu legan xena kitabe? = ¿Qué libro lees? ** Data dome swan mi te = Esa casa es mía ** Tu legel hoa kitabe ma? = ¿Has leído este libro? ** Tu legon soma kitabe ma? = ¿Leerás algún libro? ** Kituta dyere karol date = Ningún animal haría eso ** Mi legol tuta kitabe = Leería cada libro ** Baha dyeres mancan rowe = Muchos animales comen carne ** Kibaha kitabes swan bona = Pocos libros son buenos ** Mi bolan otra kitabe = Quiero otro libro ** Mi bolan legar renha kitabe = Quiero leer cualquier libro * -e ** Date swan xene? = ¿Qué es eso? ** Hoe swan awte = Esto es un auto ** Swan some sor tawile ma? = ¿Hay algo sobre la mesa? ** Mi karel kitute! = ¡No hice nada! ** Tute swan kibona hoer = Todo es malo aquí ** Mi bolan bahe = Quiero muchas cosas ** Mi bolan kibahe = Quiero pocas cosas ** Tu bolan otre ma? = ¿Quieres otra cosa? ** Renhe swol bona hoim = Cualquier cosa sería buena ahora * -er ** Mi te awte swan xener? = ¿Dónde está mi auto? ** Mi naskel dater = Nací allí ** Swan pane hoer = Hay pan aquí ** Mi sercenday mi te kitabe somer = Encontraré mi libro en algún lugar ** Mi te kitabe swan kituter = Mi libro no está en ningún lado ** Mi dormel tuter = He dormido en todos lados ** Mi canel baher = He ido a muchos lugares ** Mi ablol canar (to) kibaher = Podría ir a pocos lugares ** Mi bolan canar otrer = Quiero ir a otro lugar ** Dormay renher = Duerme en cualquier lugar * -im ** Misu mancon xenim? = ¿Cuándo comeremos? ** Datim mi siel = Entonces lo supe ** Hocaned hoim! = ¡Ven aquí! ** Tu somim hocanel to Argentine ma? = ¿Has venido alguna vez a Argentina? ** Mi kitutim dorman = Yo nunca duermo ** Mi tutim amon tu = Siempre te amaré ** Mi bahim canel (to) dater = He ido allí muchas veces ** Mi kibahim canel (to) dater = He ido allí pocas veces ** Hi canon otrim = Ella irá en otro momento ** Hocanay renhim = Ven en cualquier momento * kos -e ** Kos xene tusu karel date? = ¿Por qué hicieron eso? ** Kos date mi no canol to Mehike = Por eso no iría a México ** Mi no dormel bono kos hoe = No dormí bien por esto ** Mi kos some no sercendel mi te awte = Por alguna razón no encontré mi auto ** Kos kitute mi karol date = Por ninguna razón haría eso ** Mi aman hi kos tute = La amo por todas las razones ** Mi aman hi kos bahe = Lo amo por muchas razones ** Mi canol kos kibahe = Iría por pocas razones ** Mi karol date kos otre, no kos date = Haría eso por otra razón, pero no por eso ** Hi mancan kos renhe = Él come por cualquier razón * -o ** Tusu xeno karel date? = ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ** Hi swan dato tala xeno os te aytire = Él es tan alto como su padre ** Hoo oni karan keykes = De este modo se hacen los pasteles ** Somo hi no tafahel = De algún modo él no entendió ** Kituto mi karol date = De ningún modo haría eso ** Mi dormel tuto = He dormido de todas las maneras ** Mi ablan canar baho = Yo puedo ir de muchas maneras ** Mi ablol canar kibaho = Yo podría ir de pocas maneras ** Misu ablan canar otro ma? = ¿Podemos ir de otra forma? ** Tu ablan hocanar renho, tan hocanay = Puedes venir de cualquier forma, pero ven * -un ** Tu kowmel xenun pane? = ¿Cuánto pan compraste? ** Mi necesan datun = Necesito esa cantidad ** Houn kafe no swan sufica = Esta cantidad de café no es suficiente ** Mi necesan somun kafe = Necesito un poco de café ** Mi han kitutun kafe = No tengo nada de café ** Mi han tutun kafe = Tengo todo el café ** Mi han bahun kafe = Tengo una gran cantidad de café ** Mi han kibahun kafe = Tengo poco café ** Mi han otrun kafe, no datun = Tengo otra cantidad de café, no esa cantidad ** Mi xihwax renhun date = Me gustaría cualquier cantidad de eso * -ule(s) ** Xenules swan datules? = ¿Quiénes son esos? ** Datule swan mi te erme = Ese es mi hermano ** Houles swan mi te penges = Estas son mis amigas ** Somule karel date = Alguien hizo eso ** Kitutule karol date = Nadie haría eso ** Mi aman tutule(s) = Amo a todos ** Bahules mancan pane = Mucha gente come pan ** Kibahules konan mi = Poca gente me conoce ** Otrule hocanendel, no hi = Alguien más llegó (aquí), no ella ** Renhule ablan karar date = Cualquiera puede hacer eso * -a leye (de) ** Tu han xena leye de awte? = ¿Qué tipo de auto tienes? ** Tu han data leye de awte ma? = ¿Tienes ese tipo de auto? ** Tu konan tuta hoa leyes de pane ma? = ¿Conoces todos estos tipos de pan? ** Soma leyes de dyeres mancan rowe = Algunos tipos de animales comen carne ** Mi han kituta leye de pane = No tengo ningún tipo de pan ** Mi han tuta leye de pane = Tengo cada tipo de pan ** Mi han baha leyes de cate = Tengo muchos tipos de té ** Mi han kibaha leyes de kafe = Tengo pocos tipos de café ** Mi no han data leye, tan mi han otra leye = No tengo ese tipo, pero tengo otro tipo ** Renha leye swon sufica = Cualquier tipo será suficiente La útil palabra "ke" "Ke" tiene muchos usos, la mayoría diseñados para hacer nuestra vida más fácil, a veces reemplazando palabras o frases más largas o más específicas cuando no son realmente necesarias. Esta función es muy parecida a la de la palabra "que" en español. "Ke" para comparaciones Como visto anteriormente, "ke" se usa como la palabra "que" en comparaciones: * Hi swan mas bona ke tu = He is better than you * Hi swan kimas tala ke tu = He is less tall than you "Ke" en oraciones subordinadas Como ya visto, "ke" puede ser usada para conectar oraciones cuando no se las puede relacionar con correlativos xen-: * Mi sian ke hi swan en os te dome = Sé que él está en su casa * Mi tafahan ke date no swan ibla = Entiendo que eso no es posible * Mi no siel ke hi swel en os te dome = No sabía que ella estaba en su casa "Ke" reemplazando correlativos xen-''' Cuando el contexto lo permite y una palabra xen- es muy larga, obvia, o simplemente hace a la oración menos "linda", puede ser reemplazada con "ke": * Hi swan wome ke dorman hoer (en vez de "xenule") = Él es la persona que duerme aquí * Data womire, ke te dome swan ega, swan mi te penge (en vez de "xenule") = Ese hombre, cuya casa es grande, es mi amigo * Tu swan ke te aytise? (en vez de "xenule") = ¿De quién eres la madre? * Tu legan ke kitabe? (en vez de "xena") = ¿Qué libro lees? * Date swan ke? (en vez de "xene") = ¿Qué es eso? * Mi te awte swan ke? (en vez de "xener") = ¿Dónde está mi auto? * Kos ke tusu karel date? (en vez de "xene") = ¿Por qué hiciste eso? '''Días, meses y años Los nombres de los días y meses se crean en un modo similar al chino y al portugués, con números. El lunes se considera el primer día de la semana. El sistema es realmente simple: número + a (para número ordinal) + rote. Hay dos palabras para "día" en Terwene, una con el significado de las horas de luz del sol que es "sole" y que también significa sol, y otra con el significado de las 24h que le lleva a la Tierra rotar una vez y que es justamente la palabra para rotación: "rote". Los meses se crean de la misma manera pero pero con la palabra "lune" que significa "luna" y "mes". Las semanas son lun+av+e, literalmente "una fracción de luna/mes". La palabra para año es "yare". El orden de las fechas es dd/mm/yyyy, veamos algunos ejemplos: * Mi naskel ces sana hore he dosave dosarote degwana (rote) de kwaralune wan naw naw co ** Nací a las 3:30 el mares 20 de abril de 1998 * Mi dormel dum lunave = Dormí durante una semana Te preguntarás que ocurre entre el 1ro y el 7 de cada mes, porque "Wanarote" es "lunes", no "primer día del mes". Bueno, probablemente se diría simplemente "wana" (primero) para referirse a la fecha y "Wanarote" para referirse al lunes, pero también se podría poner el adjetivo después del sustantivo "rote wana", o esperar que el contexto lo deje claro, por ejemplo si se dice "wana rote de Kwaralune", claramente no se refiere a "el lunes de abril" sino a "el primer día de abril". Frases comunes * Haye = Hola * Bona rote = Buenos días (en cualquier momento) * Bona sole = Buenos días (durante las horas de luz) * Bona kisole = Buenas noches * Bona morne = Buenos días (de mañana) * Bona kimorne = Buenas tardes * Til sun = Hasta pronto * Til posrote = Hasta mañana * Kihaye = Adiós * Xyexe = Gracias * Kixyexe = De nada * Preye = Por favor * Ihane = Perdón * Boncanende = Bienvenido/a/os/as * Tu swan xeno? = ¿Cómo estás? * Tusu swan xeno? = ¿Cómo están? * Bono, he tu(s)? = Bien, ¿y tú(ustedes)? * Bona mancare! = ¡Buen provecho! * Bona boyage! = ¡Buen viaje! * Helse! = ¡Salud! Preposiciones Nota importante: cuando las preposiciones se usan solas (no están funcionando como preposiciones), se recomienda ponerlas al final de la oración o en el lugar donde creen menos malentendidos, o se debe poner una coma después de la misma para representar una pausa. To “a/hacia" dirección * Hi hocanon to urbe = Ella vendrá a la ciudad * Hi kahadan to hisu = Él les habla a ellos Ces '''“en/a” en una posición relativamente cercana o en cierto punto * Mi te penge swan ces porde = Mi amigo está a la puerta * Mi te erme swan ces tawile = Mi hermano está en la mesa * Hi swan ces angle = Ella está en la esquina '''Fro “desde” posición o tiempo * Mi canel fro ange to mi te dome = Fui desde la esquina hasta mi casa * Hisu swan kronules fro wan naw naw co = Ellos son reyes desde 1998 * Hi swan fro Argentine = Ella es de Argentina * So swan fro arbaxe = Eso es de madera Te posesión * Luke te kitabe = El libro de Luke * Hoa awte swan egikere te = Este es el auto de la universidad De “de” muetra alguna relación o expresa cantidad * Kitaboteke de urbe (Urbe te kitaboteke) = la biblioteca de la ciudad * Peye de kafe = una taza de café Dur '“durante/mientras” * Dur mi mancel, hi trinkel = Mientras yo comía, él bebía * Mi no futan dur mornes = Yo no camino en la mañana E'n “en” necesariamente dentro, puede ser metafórico o figurativo * Mi residan en data dome = Yo vivo en esa casa * Mi ikan en egikere = Estudio en una universidad * Tu swan en xor kien ma? = ¿Estás dentro o fuera? Kien '"fuera" * Tu swan kien dome ma? = ¿Estás fuera de la casa? * Misu canay (to) kien = Vamos afuera '''Til '"hasta” tiempo y lugar * Mi mancel til nawa hore = Comí hasta las 9 * Misu ranay til dome! = ¡Corramos a la casa! '''Ko “con” * Mi mancan mafes ko frutakwe = Yo como manzanas con jugo * Ko tu mi swan mas bono = Contigo estoy mejor * Hi residan ko hi te ermes = Ella vive con sus hermanos Kiko '''“sin” * Mi trinkan kafe kiko late = Bebo café sin leche '''Par “para” * Mi karel hoe par tu = Hice esto para ti * Hi karan keykes par kimayar = Hago pasteles para vender * Peye par uvalkole = Una taza/vaso para vino Kos '''“por(que)/a causa de” * Kos date mi no mayan mafes = Por eso no compro manzanas * Hi no hocanon kos os te kihelse = Ella no vendrá a causa de su enfermedad * Mi no mancan kos mi ne xihwan date = Yo no como porque no me gusta eso '''Xya “debajo” * Wan womihe swan xya tawile = Un chico está bajo la mesa * Mi canel (to) xya tawile = Fui abajo de la mesa * Hi swan xya = Él está debajo Sor “sobre” * Swan mafes sor tawile = Hay manzanas sobre la mesa Super "por encima (de)" por encima de algo sin tocarlo * Tayres udanan super misu te awte = Las aves vuelan sobre nuestro auto Tayti '“en vez de/en lugar de” * Mi trinkan tayti tu = Yo bebo en vez de ti * Mi trinkan tayti mancar = Yo bebo en vez de comer * Tayti, tu mancan = En cambio, tu comes '''Amam '"en frente (de)" lugar * Mi swan amam tu te dome = Estoy en frente de tu casa 'Kiamam '"detrás" * Mi swan kiamam tu = Estoy detrás de ti 'Pre '"antes/hace" solo para tiempo * Premorne = madrugada * Mi naskel pre baha tempe = nací hace mucho tiempo * Pre mi dormekel mi mancel = Antes de cuando me dormí, comí * Pre dormekar mi mancel = Antes de dormir comí * Mi kitutim sentel date pre = Nunca sentí eso antes 'Pos '"después/luego" solo tiempo * Pos dormendar mi mancel = Luego de despertar, comí * Pos mi dormendel mi mancel = Luego de cuando desperté, comí * Mi karon date pos = Haré eso luego '''Pas "al lado/junto a" * Mi swan pas awte = Estoy al lado de un auto * Xene swan pas tu? = ¿Qué hay a tu lado? Far "lejos" * Mi swan far = Estoy lejos * Date swan far misu = Eso está lejos de nosotras * Canay far! = ¡Vete lejos! Kifar '"cerca" * Mi swan kifar tu = Estoy cerca de ti * Misu canay somer kifar = Vayamos a algún lugar cerca * Data kifara kafere swan bona = Esa cafetería cercana es buena '''Haw '"acerca de" * Tu sian haw xene? = ¿Sobre qué sabes? 'Tra '"a través de" * Tra venteporde encanan winte = A través de la ventana entra viento 'Cirki '"alrededor" * Cirki sandeg = alrededor de sesenta * Cirkicanar = ir alrededor * Cirki dome swan awtes = Alrededor de la casa hay autos '''Inter "entre" * Internatyona = internacional * Mi swan inter arbes = Estoy entre árboles Anti '''"contra" * Anti kihelse = contra una enfermedad * Anti mure = contra el muro * Mi swan anti tu = Estoy en tu contra '''Per "mediante (con)" * Hi hocanon per awte = Él vendrá en auto * Mi martilan per martile = Yo martilleo con martillo Kiper '''"no mediante (sin)" * Mi martilan kiper martile = Yo martilleo sin martillo '''Tran "cruzando/del otro lado" * Mi te dome swan tran sadake = Mi casa está del otro lado de la calle * Tran data nade swan otra lande = Cruzando ese río es otro país Bey '''"más allá/pasando" * Misu caned (to) bey urbe = Vayamos más allá de la ciudad * Womoge kitutim canel bey Lune = La humanidad nunca ha ido más allá de la luna '''Exepti "excepto por/aparte de" * Mi mancan tute exepti mafes = Yo como todo excepto manzanas * Tutules hocanel exepti tu = Todos vinieron excepto tú Prefijos * Ho-''' de los correlativos ho-, esta partícula también se puede usar para indicar proximidad, generalmente significando "aquí". Todos sus usos son opcionales, por ejemplo, se puede usara "canar" como el verbo "venir", pero para ser más claro se puede usar "hocanar" ** canar = ir ➜ hocanar = venir ** canendar = llegar ➜ hocanendar = llegar aquí (usualmente el "aquí" del hablante) ** lenar = llevar ➜ holenar = traer * 'Law-' de lawa = ley, muestra relación por matrimonio o pareja ** aytise = madre ➜ lawaytise = suegra ** lawe = ley * 'Disi- '''diseminando, esparciendo ** denar = dar ➜ disidenar = distribuir, repartir ** disio = esparcidamente ** disiar = diseminar * '''Ex-' ex- ** presidante = presidente ➜ expresidante = expresidente ** exa = anterior, ex * 'Ki-' el significado opuesto ** mayar = comprar ➜ kimayar = vender ** tonge = este ➜ kitonge = oeste ** nore = norte ➜ kinore = sur ** kia = opuesto (adj.) ** kio = contrariamente ** sendar = enviar ➜ kisendar = recibir * 'Pre-' antes, pre-, hace mucho tiempo ** histore = historia ➜ prehistore = prehistoria ** bisar = ver ➜ prebisar = prever, anticipar ** morne = mañana (tiempo del día) ➜ premorne = madrugada * '''Re- '''repetir ** sendar = enviar ➜ resendar = reenviar ** kahar = decir ➜ rekahar = repetir ** reo ➜ de nuevo * '''Mis- '''hacer incorrectamente ** tafahar = entender ➜ mistafahar = malentender ** usar = usar ➜ misusar ➜ usar mal ** miso = erróneamente * '''Far- desde lejos ** bisar = ver ➜ farbisatore = televisión (el objeto) ** farbise = televisión (el servicio) * Dosab(a)-''' semi- ** hore = hora ➜ dosaba hore = media hora * 'Kwasi-' casi, quasi-, pseudo- ** nome = nombre ➜ kwasinome = pseudónimo ** dyose = diós/a ➜ kwasidyose = semidiós/a ** ihe = hijo/a ➜ kwasiihe = hijastro/a '''Sufijos No repetiré los cinco sufijos de los verbos, fueron explicados en la sección Verbos. * '-abl- '''capaz ** bisar = ver ➜ kibisablule = ciego/a ** swimar = nadar ➜ swimabla = que puede nadar ** ablar = poder ** abla = capaz * '-ibl- posible, la contraparte pasiva de abl ** bisibla = visible ** mancar = comer ➜ mancibla = comestible ** ibla = posible * '-ul-' individuo caracterizado por la raíz ** Argentine = Argentina ➜ argentinule = un/a argentino/a ** anti = contra ➜ antiule = opositor ** fenfa = rico ➜ fenfule = un rico ** krone = corona ➜ kronule = rey/reina * '-wen- '''idioma ** Enge = Inglaterra ➜ Engewene = Inglés (idioma) ** Franse = Francia ➜ Franswene = Francés (idioma) ** Cine = China ➜ Cinwene = Chino (idioma) ** Israele = Israel ➜ Israelwene = Hebreo ** ''Algunos idiomas que no pueden ser derivados de un lugar o gente pueden no llevar el prefijo -wen- y puede que no usen la terminación -e como otros nombres propios de ciudades y personas. *** Esperanto = Esperanto *** Latine = Latin *** Klingon(e) = Klingon * '-aj-' cosa concreta o material relacionada a la raíz ** mancar = comer; mance = una comida ➜ mancaxe = alimento ** dulca = dulce ➜ dulcaxe = un dulce ** arbe = árbol ➜ arbaxe = madera * '-es- '''estado o cualidad abstracta relacionada a la raízstate or abstract quality related to the root ** bela = bello ➜ belese = belleza ** gara = cálido; gare = calidez ➜ garese = temperatura ** ekwala = igual ➜ ekwalese = igualdad ** libra = libre ➜ librese = libertad ** ule = individuo; ulese = individualidad ** ''Cuando transformas un adjetivo en un sustantivo y ya significa la cualidad, no es necesario añadir -ez-: *** fasta = rápido ➜ faste = rapidez (=fastese) * '-il-' herramienta para hacer la acción del verbo o relacionado al mismo ** tingaxarte = música ➜ tingaxartile = instrumento musical ** ile = herramienta * '-og-' grupo de la raíz ** arbe = árbol ➜ arboge = bosque ** bede = oveja ➜ bedoge = revaño de ovejas ** wome = humano ➜ womoge = humanidad * '-ib-' tendencia o inclinación a hacer algo ** krear = crear ➜ kreiba = creativo ** kahawrar = hablar ➜ kahawriba = hablador ** rekahar = repetir ➜ rekahiba = repetitivo ** imaginar = imaginar ➜ imaginiba = imaginativo * '-ind- '''que vale la pena ** legar = leer ➜ leginda = que vale la pena leer ** aceptar = aceptar ➜ aceptinda = aceptable (que merece ser aceptado) ** xyexar = agradecer ➜ xyexinda = merecedor de agradecimiento * '-eyn- 'recipiente o contenedor de la cosa o caracterizado por la raíz ** male = dinero ➜ maleyne = billetera ** kigara = fresco ➜ kigareyne = refrigerador ** eyne = recipiente * '-ist-''' profesional o seguidor de una doctrina o ideología ** dente = diente ➜ dentiste = dentista ** helsar = tratar ➜ helsiste = médico ** pyane = piano ➜ pyaniste = pianista ** Budha (o Budhe) = Buddha ➜ budhiste = buddhista * '-ism-' doctrine, idea, religion ** Kristo = Cristo ➜ kristisme = cristianismo ** Budha = Buddha ➜ budhisme = buddhismo ** Marx(e) = Marx ➜ marxisme = marxismo * '-ator- '''máquina, parte de máquina, o sistema que hace la acción del verbo (NO se usa para una persona que hace la acción, en esos casos se usa -ist- o -ul-, ni siquiera las raíces de personas que hacen algún trabajo deben terminar en -ator para no crear confusiones) ** faste = velocidad; baryar = cambiar; fastebaryar = acelerar ➜ fastebaryatore = acelerador ** udanar = volar ➜ udanatore = máquina voladora ** winge = ala ➜ wingudanatore = avión ** aspe = blade ➜ aspudanatore = helicóptero ** ciswar = calcular ➜ ciswatore = calculadora * '-obl- 'mutiplicación ** dosobla = doble ** sanoblar = multiplicar por tres ** kwarobla = cuadruple ** oblar = multiplicar * '-ab- 'fracción ** dosabe = una mitad ** sanabar = dividir en tres ** kwarabe = un cuarto ** lune = luna/mes ➜ lunabe = semana ** abar = dividir ** abe = fracción * '-al- 'color ** blode = sangre ➜ blodala = rojo ** banane = banana ➜ bananala = amarillo ** akaxe = cielo ➜ akaxala = azul ** orange = naranja➜ orangala = naranja ** plante = planta ➜ plantala = verde ** ube = uva ➜ ubala = violeta ** lume = luz ➜ lumala = blanco ** kilume = oscuridad ➜ kilumala = negro ** rake = cenizas ➜ rakala = gris ** kafe = kafé ➜ kafala = marrón ** ale = color ** Por cierto, para decir "marrón claro" o "verde oscuro" y combinaciones similares, se usa la palabra (ki)luma como prefijo: *** lumakaxala = celeste *** kilumakaxala = azul oscuro *** lumrakala = gris claro *** lum(a)blodala = rosado * '-eg- 'una contraparte más grande o fuerte de la raíz ** lafar = reír ➜ lafegar = reír a carcajadas ** winte = viento ➜ wintege = ventarrón ** gara = cálido ➜ garega = caliente ** kigara = fresco ➜ kigarega = frío ** ega = grande * '-it- 'una contraparte más pequeña o débil ** lafar = reír ➜ lafitar = sonreir ** winte = viento ➜ wintite = brisa ** lage = lago ➜ lagite = laguna ** nade = río ➜ nadite = arrollo ** gara = cálido ➜ garita = tibio ** kigara = fresco ➜ kigarita = fresquito ** safine = barco ➜ safinite = bote ** ita = pequeño * '-er- 'lugar ** mayar = comprar ➜ mayere = tienda ** mancar = comer ➜ mancere = restaurante * '-otek- 'lugar para guardar mucho de una misma cosa ** kitabe = libro ➜ kitaboteke = biblioteca ** male = dinero ➜ maloteke = banco * '-im- 'tiempo, momento, estación ** gara = cálido ➜ garime = verano ** kigara = fresco ➜ kigarime = invierno ** flore = flor ➜ florime = primavera ** foyle = hoja ➜ foylime = otoño * '-ar- 'esta terminación infinitiva se puede usar como sufijo para representar el nombre de la acción del verbo si la raíz no lo expresa por sí misma (o sea que la raíz es un sustantivo o un adjetivo más que un verbo) ** "krone" significa "corona", y "kronar" es "coronar", pero para decir el nombre de la ceremonia no se puede volver a "krone" así que se deja -ar-: "kronare" es "coronación" ** martile = martillo; martilar = martillar ➜ martilare = martilleo * '-ic- 'una parte o partícula del todo ** sande = arena➜ sandice = grano de arena ** sale = sal ➜ salice = grano de sal ** himapate = nieve ➜ himapatice = copo de nieve ** towfe = pelaje, cabellera, "el pelo" ➜ towfice = un pelo * '-idr-''' líder, jefe ** urbe = ciudad ➜ urbidre = alcalde ** probince = provincia/estado ➜ probincidre = gobernador ** lande = país ➜ landidre = presidente o primer ministro ** safine = barco ➜ safinidre = capitán * '-ih-' cachorro/hijo ** wome = persona/humano ➜ womihe = niño ** myawe = gato ➜ myawihe ➜ cachorro de gato, gatito ** faraxe = mariposa ➜ faraxihe = oruga ** kronule = rey/reina ➜ kronulihe = príncipe/princesa * '-is- -ir- -ip- '''el primero es para femenino, el segundo es para masculino, y el tercero para personas no binarias ** ayte = padre/madre➜ aytise = madre; aytire = padre; aytipe = adre no binarie ** ampenge = novio/a/e ➜ ampengise = novia; ampengire = novio ** ihe = hijo/a ➜ ihise = hija; ihire = hijo ** ise = una mujer (para humanos, hembra para otros seres vivos) ** ire = un hombre o varón (para humanos, macho para otros seres vivos) ** ''Estos sufijos no deben ser usados en exceso, solo cuando realmente es importante mencionar el género/sexo de la persona o ser vivo en cuestión. * '-ik- '''significa ciencia (o pseudociencia) que estudia cierto campo (la mayoría de palabras que en español terminan en -ica o -logía) ** ike = ciencia ** nume = número ➜ numike = matemática ** wene = idioma➜ wenike = linguística ** dyose = dios➜ dyosike = teología ** helse = salud➜ helsike = medicina ** bite = vida ➜ bitike = biología '''Ki- y no-' La palabra no ''puede usarse de manera similar a ''ki-'' pero no son lo mismo, la primera es la negación del significado y la segunda indica el significado opuesto. A veces ambas cosas son lo mismo, en esos casos se prefiere el uso de ''ki-'', pero ''no se puede usar cuando ki-'' no crea el significado deseado o directamente no tiene sentido. Hay palabras que podrían crearse con ''ki-, ''pero dos raíces distintas han sido elegidas ya sea porque se necesitaba una palabra opuesta que sea corta (como preposiciones), se necesitaba una raíz que comience con vocal (como sufijos como ''eg ''e ''it), o las dos palabras deberían ser diferentes para mejor entendimiento (como pre y pos). '''Palabras de familia Hay cuatro palabras principales: * ayte = padre/madre * ihe = hije * erme = hermane * espe = espose Con estas, los sufijos -is-/-ir-/-ip- para el género, y los sufijos -it-/-eg- para la edad, podemos crear la mayoría de las palabras para familia que podría necesitar una cultura. Por ejemplo: * aytayte = abuele * aytiraytise = abuela paterna * ermihe = sobrine * ayterme = tíe * aytermespe = tíe polítique * aytermihe = prime * ihihe = niete * ermisite = hermana menor * ermirege = hermano mayor * ermespire = cuñado (esposo de mi hermane) * y muchas muchas más... Palabras cortas sin clasificación Algunas palabras y frases en muchos idiomas como "muy", "demasiado", "y", "al menos", "todavía", y demás, son difíciles de clasificar y generalmente no siguen las mismas reglas que las demás palabras. En Terwene eso significa que estas palabras no llevan terminación en su forma básica. Aquí hay una lista: * He '''y ** Mi mancan pane he trinkan cate = Yo como pan y bebo té * '''Or '''o-inclusivo * '''Xor '''o-exclusivo * '''Tan '''pero * '''Hen '''muy ** Tu swan hen bela = tú eres muy lindo * '''Tay demasiado ** Data swan tay ega = Esa es demasiado grande * Amba '''ambos/as * '''Ye '''también ** Mi aman wofes, mi aman ye myawes = Yo amo a los perros, yo amo también a los gatos ** Tu mancan pane, ye mi mancan pane = Tú comes pan, yo también como pan * '''Mas ** Más en matemática: Wan mas dos swan san = Uno más dos es tres ** Más en comparación: Mi bolan mas pane = Quiero más pan ** "Ya no más" con no: Mi no mas dorman bonu = Yo ya no duermo más * Mos ** el/la más en comparación ** Mose '''máximo (sust): Xenos swan mose? = ¿Cuánto es el máximo? ** '''Mosa máximo (adj): Kimosa ose swan deg = La cantidad máxima es diez ** Moso '''como mucho: Mi bolan moso deg = Quiero como mucho diez * '''Kimas ** Menos en matemática: san kimas dos swan wan = tres menos dos es uno ** Menos en comparación: hi swan kimas tala ke tu = ella es menos alta que tú * Kimos ** el/a menos en comparación: Tu swan kimos teliga = Tú eres el menos inteligente ** Minime 'mínimo (sust): Xenos swan kimos'e? = ¿Cuánto es el mínimo? ** Minima '''mínimo (adj): Kimosa ose swan deg = El mínimo es diez ** '''Minimo '''al menos: Kimoso deg womes hocanel = Al menos diez personas vinieron * '''Kwasi ** Casi: Mi kwasi canendan = Casi estoy llegando ** + no apenas: Mi kwasi no dorman = Apenas dormí * Ankor ** Todavía: Hi ankor mancan = Él todavía está comiendo * Yam ** Ya: Mi yam tafahan = Ya entendí * Sun '''pronto * '''Preroto '''ayer * '''Horoto '''hoy * '''Posroto '''mañana * '''Roto diariamente * Lunabo '''semanalmente * '''Luno mensualmente * Yaro '''anualmente * '''Iben '''incluso ** Iven tu tafahan date = Incluso tú entiendes eso * '''Hus '''recién ** Mi hus karel so = Recién lo hice/Acabo de hacerlo * '''Tuy '''inmediatamente ** Hocaned tuy! = ¡Ven inmediatamente! '''Más vocabulario Partes del cuerpo humanas y animales * Kepe = extremidad ** Sorkepe = brazo ** Xyakepe = pierna ** Kiamamkepe = cola ** Gandar = oler ➜ gandile = nariz ➜ gandilkepe = trompa * Bisar = ver ➜ bisile = ojo * Gandar = oler ➜ gandile = nariz * Tingar = oír ➜ tingile = oreja * Onte = labio ** Ontoge = boca * Oste = hueso * Towfe = pelo * Visiltowfe = pestaña(s) * Frente = frente * Bisilfrente = ceja * Pyele = piel * Xente = cuerpo * Mane = mano * Kepite = dedo * Fute = pie * Kepitedire = uña (dire = escudo) * Neke = cuello * Maneneke = muñeca * Pensar = pensar ➜ pensile = cerebro * Towe = cabeza * Towmyene = cara * Dile = corazón * Dente = diente Rooms * Rume = habitación * Cefar = cocinar ➜ cefrume = cocina * Dormar = dormir ➜ dormerume = cuerto * Mancar = comer ➜ mancerume = comedor * Limpar = lavar ➜ limperume = lavadero * Banar = bañarse ➜ banerume = baño (con ducha) * Necesar = necesitar ➜ necesrume = baño (con o sin ducha) * Bite = vida ➜ bitrume = sala Persona, humano, hombre y mujer La palabra para humano/a es "wome", la cual puede recibir sufijos para especificar género. Sin embargo, a pesar de que algunos idiomas como el chino tienen una palabra para persona/humano, decidí añadir una específica para persona, ya que humano es una especie, y persona es más como una ser inteligente. Piénsalo, ¿llamarías a una inteligencia artificial que es inteligente y consciente "humana" o "persona"? ¿Dirías que un alienígena inteligente no es una persona porque no es humano? Por esta y otras razones la palabra para persona es "persone". Nomenclatura IUPAC Alcanos (alkanes), alquenos (alkenes) y alquinos (alkines) usan los números del Terwene como afijos. * Wanalkane = methane * Dosalkene = ethene * Degwanalkine = undecyne Prefijos y sufijos similares se suelen crear con las palabras propias del Terwene para lograr un vocabulario científico más comprensible para todos, no solo para científicos que estudiaron años. 'Texto de ejemplo' Marte (planeta) artículo de Wikipedia "Marse (planete). Marse swan kwara planete fro Sole he dosa mas ita planete en Sola Sisteme pos Merkure. So han nome de roma dyose de harbe, he so plurimo swan nomeda "Blodala Planete" kos blodaloyda fera oxigaxe sor os te myene denan to so blodaloyda oyde xena swan kibehifa inter astes bisibla to akela bisile. Marse swan petra planete ko kidensa ayreparate, so han myena myases oyda to Lune te krateres he to Tere te bales, sahares, he pola barfa parates. Marse te rota imege he gara cikle ye swan oyda to Tere te, xeno swan kline xena kosan gara cikle. Sor Marse swan Olimpus Monte, mos ega hwomonte he dosa mos tala koneda monte en Sola Sisteme, he ye swan Bale Marineris xena swan wan de mos ega bales en Sola Sisteme. Kirofa Norapola Diprese en nora dosabesfire okupan kwardeg interpaye de planete he iblo swan egega kratere. Marse han dos lunes: Fobose he Deymose, xena swan ita he ko kiregula morfe. Sosu iblo swan kapteda astites, xeno 5261 Eureka, wan Marsa troyane." Diccionario Diccionario con definiciones, ejemplos y traducciones en inglés, español y esperanto. __NOEDITSECTION__